


Free! Multiship Stories (NSFW)

by LottieCakes



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, M/M, More tags will come as more chapters are added, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, as well as more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieCakes/pseuds/LottieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding a   <a href="http://kurusuqueen.tumblr.com/post/145488525103/send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill-write-a">list of NSFW prompts</a>, I have gotten the idea of writing different NSFW stories with different ships. Each ship will be tagged, and each chapter will contain any warnings in the notes at the top of each chapter so a reader can skip or not read said chapter in case they feel triggered by it.</p><p>This series of stories ARE multiship, and each chapter will list what ship it contains so a reader can also skip that if the ship isn't their cup of tea. </p><p> </p><p> I'll try to update this frequently, as much as I do my SouHaru stories, but what ships I have motivation for will range depending on my mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Tied Up (KisuHaru)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains: **Bondage** , a mention of discipline, and also a use of a cock ring.  
> This chapter contains the ship: **KisuHaru**  
>  If any of this isn't your cup of tea, feel free to turn away now.

Haruka's hands were _amazing_. He was just amazing at everything he did, so people said. He was great at swimming, cooking, art, and even tying knots. Kisumi learned that the first time he opened himself up to Haruka, spilling all the kinks he had, in hopes one would make Haruka a little bit too curious and try it out. One of them was bondage, and that just so happened to make Haruka try it, at _least_ once, but then it became quite frequent, only because he wanted to try out new knots on Kisumi. There had been far too many different occasions where Kisumi broke free from the ropes they used and Haruka was the one moaning and begging instead of it being the pinket.

Tonight, Kisumi came over, and Haruka was looking over a book of different knots before they began. He switched from rope to scarves instead. A nice silky material, to make Kisumi more comfortable, especially with the rope bondage he was going to test out. They had moved to Haruka's bed room, and Kisumi sat eagerly on Haruka's bed, bouncing in his seat. The more time went past, the more impatient he was getting. He knows he shouldn't rush Haruka either, as much as he wanted to. But if he tried to, Kisumi has the fear of Haruka not being in the mood anymore. For that, he'll stay quiet.

Finally, Haruka looks up from the book he's skimming, still trying make sure he's memorizing the knotting right, “Strip.”

Kisumi's lips curl into a smirk, standing up from the bed, starting to unbutton the buttons on his shirt, one by one, “ _With pleasure_ ~”

Kisumi had found out the third our fourth time Haruka tried different knotting styles on him that Haruka _enjoyed_ watching him strip. Tonight was no different either, even with that book in Haruka's hands. Those blue eye were locked on him, and as impatient Kisumi was, he goes as slow as he could, to give Haruka a little strip tease. First came off his shirt, revealing a tank top underneath such, and he slowly pulls that off, as well, tossing it to the floor along with his shirt.

Next came his pants, where he undid the belt, sliding out from the loops and dropping it to the floor, doing so without breaking eye contact. He unfastens his pants, and unzips them slowly, before stepping out them and kicking them to the side. Next came his underwear, but as he was hooking his thumbs on the waistband of them, Haruka speaks up.

“Keep those on.” Kisumi stares at him for a moment, but he raises his hands, and instead rests them at his hips. “..Get yourself off.”

“Just seeing you is enough for me to go hard, Haru,” Kisumi tells him, making Haruka send him a glare. He chuckles a little, sitting back down on the bed, and folding one leg over the other. “How do you want me to get myself off, Haru? Why don't you tell me~?”

“However you normally do it. I don't care.”

Kisumi pouts and whines a little, saying something about it was unfair for Haruka not to give into that. But he's gave into _so many things_ , and he knows that. It's not as if he was going to force Haruka to do something he didn't want to do. He sighs in disappointment, at both the fact Haruka won't tell him how he wanted him to get himself off, and also because he was walking away. The latter was more disappointing, because Kisumi thought Haruka would at least _watch_ him.

As Kisumi said before, though; just seeing Haruka makes him erect. Not fully, but half hard, at most. He does as Haruka says, his eyes never leaving the other as he reaches his hand into his boxers, wrapping it around his half hard cock and starts stroking, letting out a moan, making it louder than it should have been. But it caused Haruka to turn his head, rolling his eyes when he sees that smirk grow wider on Kisumi's face. Haruka knows how the pinket is, and how he would try anything to get his way.

A few minutes later, Haruka was ready, and Kisumi was close to his orgasm. After laying out the scarves, Haruka takes out something else from a bag. A small box, but Kisumi knew what it was just from his eyes landing on it.

“..A cock ring, Haru?” he questions, his eyebrows raising and eyes widening. “You're going far tonight.”

“There are times where you reach your orgasm too quickly,” Haruka mentions, setting the box down by the scarves. “Hands behind your back.”

Kisumi complies, which would be a surprise if this was their first time doing this. But Kisumi knows if he complains or whines about something, or mentions how close he was to his orgasm, Haruka may reconsider doing this. Haruka walks over to the bed, with scarves in hand, and kneels on the bed, starting to wrap one scarf around Kisumi's neck. He ties it there, not too tight, since he doesn't want to choke him, but nice and snug so Kisumi knows the scarf is there.

Next came the two scarves hanging in the middle, one in the front and one in the back. The one in the back is longer and wraps around Kisumi's wrists and arms. He ties the scarves to the one around his neck first, and the tugging makes Kisumi's head tilt back. If he wanted to squirm and try to get free, he'd have to break his neck to do it. And knowing that makes a grin spread wide across Kisumi's face, since he knows Haruka's trying to make it that he can't break free of the binds. And with that, he just grows more aroused.

Hands bound, Haruka decides to slip that cock ring onto Kisumi before he continues. Although as soon as he reaches his hand into Kisumi's boxers, Kisumi thrusts his hips up, making Haruka's hand brush against the head of his cock, causing him to groan out. Haruka narrows his eyes at the other, not pleased he would do something like that, and makes sure the toy is at the base, nice and snug there. Feeling it around the base of his cock makes Kisumi groan, rolling his hips a little. He's not used to Haruka using toys during the times they've had sex, hell, he didn't even know Haruka had _that_. He knows Haruka has more confidence than anyone else in the swim team to go into a shop that sells those sort of things.

Still.. Kisumi's surprised Haruka has that.

A scarf was tied around his waist, the scarf hanging from his neck being tied to that. Next came two other scarves, rather long, that were tied on either side of the knot on the waist scarf. He pulls those down, and crosses them, then wraps them around the bulge in Kisumi's boxers, right under where his balls were, and ties the scarf when he wraps it securely around his clothed erection. Kisumi's hips jerk at the feeling, letting out a shaky moan. Already his cock is twitching, and Haruka's only halfway done with tying him up.

Haruka pulls back once he gets most of Kisumi's upper body bound, eyes scanning over the scarves and admiring his work. He can see how flushed Kisumi's cheeks are, and watches as he rolls his hips, trying to get some relief with his erection. Although the friction just make it worse, Haruka can tell, because the moans that Kisumi's letting out are anything _but_ pleasurable.

“Get on the floor on your knees,” Haruka orders and Kisumi stands up the best he could with his hands bound. He does as told, and Haruka joins him on the floor, starting to wrap more scarves around Kisumi's thighs. “Why don't _you_ tell _me_ how you're feeling right now, Kisumi?”

“You should know how I feel, Haru..” Kisumi gasps at the scarves around his thighs, and feeling Haruka tighten them around his thighs just makes him groan. “You're such a _tease_.”

“That's _not_ what I asked.” Haruka's using a serious tone that makes Kisumi's body grow stiff. “And I can't discipline you with pain because that's something you'll get off on, as well. I could just end this all and leave you tied up like this.”

“My body feels so _hot_ , Haru,” Kisumi starts, finally giving into Haruka's request. He figures it's only fair after all the things Haruka has done for him. “and my cock is painfully hard. Just seeing that serious look on your face and how concentrated you are to tie me up just makes this so much more arousing. The feeling of the scarves rubbing against my skin feels so _amazing_ – you were right with choosing silk, it feels so nice. I want to cum _so bad_ , and my cock is twitching for more and I'm so desperate for release.. You torture me, Haru.”

“Have to do it somehow.” Haruka shrugs as he continues with wrapping scarves around Kisumi's legs, a small smile on his face, pleased Kisumi gave in. “You look so vulnerable tied up like this, you know.”

“Do you like it?”

Haruka glances up to make eye contact with Kisumi, taking note of that smile on Kisumi's face. He knows the answer already, but Haruka lets out a sigh and leans in, giving Kisumi's lips a small kiss.

“I do,” he answers and that makes Kisumi's eyes widen, surprised he got an answer so quickly. “Now be quiet, before I have to put one of these scarves across your mouth.”

“ _Please_ do.”

Haruka frowns then. He knows he shouldn't have said something like that, because now, Kisumi won't shut up and he'll have to resort to the scarf tied around his mouth. He lets out another sigh, shaking his head, and continues with his work, even going as far was running his hand over Kisumi's twitching clothed cock, trying to tease him a lot more. He also knows this is going to be one long night, and Haruka's not sure if he's prepared for that.

But Kisumi is, and he's all too excited for tonight to last a _very l_ ong time.


	2. He's so Perfect (SouRin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke can never get over how attractive Rin is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes: Body Worship ~~(and possibly too much dialogue)~~  
>  This chapter includes the ship: SouRin

Rin was beautiful, simple as that. As much as he hated that word, Sousuke had continued to use it. Not only the word _beautiful_ , but Sousuke would use other words like _attractive_ and _handsome_ and _adorable_ – all words that made Rin's face heat up like the summer sun. Numerous times, whenever Sousuke would use one of, or all of, those words, Rin would ask why he would call him such things. And Sousuke would tell him each bit of his body that he finds attractive, going from his head to even down his legs, listing every bit of his body he admires, front and back.

Sousuke loves Rin's hair; how silky and soft it is, and how he loves that he takes such great care of it, in both the morning and the evening, after a days worth of swimming. He loves his face, and how it would match his hair whenever he could compliment him. He loves his smile, so bright and beautiful when he knows his swim team is doing well or when he's the happiest when he's swimming with his friends. He loves how fit Rin is, and how his work outs show off well. How his muscles flex when he stretches and how his hands fit so nicely within Sousuke's. He loves his legs; smoother than silk, Sousuke would comment, and how there's not a single spot of hair on there.

He loves it when Rin's chest heaves when his breath hitches when Sousuke places kisses down his body and to his cock, breathing on the head of his cock and making Rin moan. He loves how his hips roll when they grind against each other, and how his legs wrap so nicely around his waist whenever they have sex. And Sousuke loves the bruises he leaves with his lips and hands, the colours contrasting well with Rin's skin. As much as Rin complains, Sousuke never stops marking him, and never would, even if he was paid to.

Tonight, they're in bed, on the bottom bunk, with Rin's back flat against the mattress, shirt off and tossed somewhere in the room. Sousuke's hovering over him, with hands on his sides and face in his neck, lips kissing and sucking at his skin. Rin had told him not to leave marks, as per usual, but Sousuke never listened. Rin's not pushing away, and his chest is rising and falling the way Sousuke likes it. He can also hear how fast Rin's heart is beating, which makes Sousuke all the more pleased.

He kisses down his neck, to his collarbone, nipping at that and going down to his chest, making Rin gasp in response to him flicking a nipple with his tongue. Sousuke lets out a hum, and pulls back for a moment, rising and holding himself up with his arms to lock eyes with Rin.

“You know how much I love you, right?” Sousuke questions, and that question makes Rin face grow hotter. “And how much I love your body?”

“O-of course I know!” Rin answers him, turning his face away. He can't make eye contact with Sousuke – not now. “Even if I know.. I bet you're going to tell me how much you love my body.. aren't you?”

“Mhm.” Sousuke leans back down again, kissing at Rin's chest, one mouth working on his right nipple while his left hand toys with the other. “I love your chest. How it rises and falls with each breath. How your heart only beats this fast for _me_. How red your nipples get after I have toyed with them so much.”

Sousuke kisses down his torso, his hands sliding down his sides, right hand going up and running across his abdomen and over the muscles there, “I love how fit you are. How I can feel every muscle. I bet when we fuck, lifting your legs so high must give you a work out. Am I wrong?”

“Don't ask such embarrassing things..” Rin mumbles, putting the back of his hand to his mouth, head still turned away.

Sousuke chuckles, and as his hands and mouth explore Rin's body, he continues to tell him how much he loves it. Kissing down his stomach, and kissing his navel, making Rin jolt from the ticklish feeling. His pants are slid off with ease, tossed to the floor, and before Sousuke tugs off Rin's underwear, he passes the noticeable bulge to go down his legs, marking his thighs as he mentions how much he loves them, as well. Rin's telling him to shut up, but Sousuke doesn't comply with such a request. Nor will he ever. Even if Rin kissed him a thousand times to get him to shut up, he never would.

The underwear was removed and tossed on the floor, and Sousuke kisses around the erection first, rubbing and squeezing at Rin's thighs before moving up and giving the head a lick, tasting the pre-cum that had gathered there. He opens his mouth, and takes Rin's cock past his lips, and starts sucking and bobbing his head then. Each time he moves down, he takes more of Rin into his mouth, earning noises that make Sousuke satisfied to hear, but makes Rin embarrassed knowing he's making such noises.

Once Rin was close to his orgasm, Sousuke pulls back, and grabs the lube as well as a condom, and raises Rin's legs, resting them on his shoulders so he could prepare him easier. It's Sousuke's favourite position, because he could lean in and kiss him as much as he wanted to while he prepared him and started thrusting into him.

“I love your ass, by the way,” Sousuke comments as he inserts the first finger into Rin. He doesn't like rushing the times they have sex, unless they absolutely needed to. He likes enjoying the moment and making sure Rin's not in pain, so he will go as slow as he could. “I love how perfect it looks in anything you wear. I just prefer it when it has nothing on it.”

“Don't you ever – _ah_ – shut up?” Rin groans, arching his back and keeping his head turned away. This position to him is embarrassing, and he has voiced it so many times. Sousuke just prefers it, and it's easier, and honestly, the only reason Rin likes it is because he could see Sousuke's face. He just hates how embarrassing this position is. “I'm starting to hate how much you talk sometimes..”

“I just want you to know how much your appearance turns me on, Rin,” Sousuke responds, while he wonders if it's humanly possible for Rin's face to go any redder than it is. “It's not even when you're naked, laying underneath me. It's twenty-four seven. You're so beautiful, and handsome, and attractive.. I don't think I can ever keep my hands off of you, even if you were tie them behind my _back_. Your appearance just arouses me so much, Rin.. I can't believe how I can control myself right now.”

“ _God,_ just shut the hell up!” Rin shouts, tossing his head back. He's trying to reach for a pillow to toss at Sousuke, but he can't seem to find one. “Enough talking..!”

Sousuke laughs at Rin's reaction and leans forward as he inserts a second finger into him, his free hand leaning up and grabbing at Rin's chin, so he could turn his face just so he could look at him.

“I love you so much, Rin.” he whispers before he leans in and gives him a small kiss on his lips. “You're perfect in my eyes. And I'll never stop telling you that.”

“...Love you, too, I guess,” Rin mutters, averting Sousuke's gaze since he can't turn his head away. “I'd love you more if you _shut up_.”

“Whatever you want, RinRin.”

“Don't call me that either!”


	3. It's Not Fair ( SouMako/MakoSou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke tends to fall asleep after each time he orgasms after having sex with Makoto. It either leaves Makoto with no release at all or having to reach that release with his _hand_.
> 
> Makoto has had enough of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes: Orgasm denial, handcuffs, and a very seductive Makoto.  
> This chapter includes the ship: SouMako/MakoSou and a mention of RinHaru

More often than not, whenever he and Sousuke had sex, Makoto never had the chance to get an orgasm. Sousuke would reach his release far too quickly, and after he came, he would end up falling asleep. It either left Makoto to reach his release by himself or hurry up so he can orgasm before Sousuke could fall asleep. It made him rather angry, and he feels as if he couldn't confront anyone about this, only because he wasn't one to be open with his sex life. Even thinking about talking to someone about his sex life is embarrassing as is. But he needs to talk to someone, since he's unsure if he should leave it as is or confront Sousuke about it.

Makoto would talk to Haruka about this, but he'd feel even more embarrassed by talking about something to private with one of his childhood best friends. And even then, he was worried Haruka would tell him 'break up with him' or even go as far as confronting Sousuke about this considering Haruka and Sousuke weren't on the best terms. He'd rather not talk to Nagisa about this, and Rei seemed like a good option, but he's sure Rei would be just as embarrassed as he was. And there's no way in hell he's going to talk to Gou about this either. Not only Rin would kill him, but because she would do the same thing as Haruka and confront Sousuke about this matter.

Makoto had called him when Sousuke left for work that morning, knowing he wouldn't get back until late considering how long his father kept Sousuke away from him, and Rin said he would be over as soon as he could without telling Haruka where he was going. He would have said so, if Makoto didn't ask him to keep it a secret, and where it would be a little difficult to keep a secret from Haruka, Rin would have to try his best.

He's feeding the pet cat Sousuke got him on his birthday, after she wouldn't stop rubbing up against him that morning. Her name was Jingle, and the story behind her name was so _cute_. She had been given to the shelter in December, near Christmas, and the shelter had decorated their building for the holidays. Jingle would play with the little bell decorations, even taking and hiding quite a few of them, and the shelter decided to name her Jingle because of it. Because of how cute her name was, and the story behind it was so cute, as well, Makoto decided not to change her name.

After feeding her, there came a knock on the door of their apartment, and Makoto walks over to the door, peeking through the peep hole and sees Rin, so he unlocks the door and opens it, letting his best friend in before shutting the door. Jingle trots over to Rin, and rubs against his leg next, making him jump a little, not used to cats liking him honestly. But he's been over to the apartment Sousuke and Makoto shares plenty of times, even after Jingle became a member of their little family now, and he should be used to Jingle rubbing up on him. But he's not.

“So,” Rin begins, going straight to the point with why he was here. “you called me over here, to talk about your sex life with Sousuke?”

“When you say it like that, it sounds so _embarrassing_.” Makoto whines, his face already growing hot from Rin mentioning it. “But.. yes. I'm having some.. issues with him recently.”

“And you figured I was the best person to talk about this with, and give you advice about this?” Rin asks, and Makoto nods his head, very noticeably flustered. Rin lets out a sigh and shakes his head. “What's he doing? He's not doing anything you don't like, is he? Sousuke's not the type of guy to that but--”

“No no! It's nothing like that!” Makoto interrupts, shaking his head back and forth. And then he thinks about it. “Well.. maybe. I mean he's not hurting me or anything. He just..”

“I'm going to kill the bastard myself if he's making you upset, Makoto.”

“He won't let me reach my orgasm!” Makoto finally lets out, his face as red as Rin's hair now. Even Rin's cheeks went a little pink thanks to Makoto blurting something like that out. “I.. I'm sorry. I--”

“You're fine, Makoto,” It's Rin's turn to interrupt, and he puts a hand on Makoto's shoulder, wanting him to calm down. “Let's sit down and you can _slowly_ tell me what's going on.”

Makoto nods, and the two of them do just that. He starts explaining, as slow as he could, too, stammering in between words. It was such an embarrassing topic for the both of them, Makoto being more embarrassed than Rin was, but still embarrassing nonetheless. Rin's listening to every word Makoto's saying, and he didn't think Makoto would go into detail – which he didn't – and he's pleased he cut out all the explicit details about their sex life. But once it was all explained, Rin's face was bright red, but Makoto's face was redder than his. Even when his face is hidden behind his hands, Rin could tell his face was redder than a firetruck.

“I think you should tell him about this.” Rin finally says, earning a whine from Makoto. He knows what's going to be said next, and Rin decides to continue talking before Makoto could get out a 'but'. “No. Listen to me. It's nice you got a second opinion on this, knowing how you are. But I really think you need to tell him. Or, better yet, do something about it.”

“Like what..?”

“Cock rings exist for a reason, Makoto.”

Makoto squeaks, making Jingle jolt and turn her head. He knows what Rin said, no thanks to Nagisa, who dragged him into a sex toy shop once. But hearing someone mention those toys again--

“N-no! A-absolutely _not_!” he shouts, covering his face up with his hands. Rin blinks but a smirk goes on his lips, possibly a little too amused at Makoto's reaction. “I'd rather talk to him!”

“Come on, Makoto,” Rin says, leaning over, trying to make eye contact with the brunet. “somewhere inside you there's a little devil. You just gotta unleash him. Just think about making Sousuke a squirming, whining mess. How does it sound that sound to you? Hm?”

Makoto feels as if his face could set off the fire alarm in their building if Rin kept this up. But as flustered as he was, he imagines what Rin had told him, and the thought of the tables being turned sounds rather pleasing to him. He'd love to see Sousuke squirm, and love to hear him whine. Makoto's always been too embarrassed to make them flip roles, as much as Sousuke wanted to try it, but Sousuke wasn't forceful and wasn't going to make him top if he didn't want to. The most Makoto was ever did was take control of foreplay and preparing himself on Sousuke's birthday. And that was embarrassing as is.

“I.. I don't know, Rin..”

“I'm just telling you that seeing the other person turn into putty is really nice.” Rin continues, trying to talk Makoto into at least trying it. “Haru and I switch sometimes, and seeing him squirming and moaning my name instead is just.. _god_. I can't explain it.”

Makoto thinks about it a little more, and he'll have to continue thinking about it throughout the day, or possibly several days, depending on when they would have sex next. Sousuke could be to tired to do it tonight, or his mood wouldn't be there to do it. Makoto was happy enough to see him come home and be able to sleep next to him at night. So he'll wait, even if he wishes he knew beforehand, so he could prepare himself more.

\---

It's been a few days since he talked to Rin about his and Sousuke's sex life. Sousuke has a day off up until noon the next day, and he had asked Makoto if he felt up to having sex tonight. Makoto had been prepared to go through with the idea Rin gave him for a couple of days now, so he says yes to Sousuke, but doesn't bring up that he wanted to try something new. He'll bring it up later, possibly after dinner tonight, before they head to the bedroom.

The day goes by too fast for the both of them. Makoto's nervous about tonight, with trying to be a bit more _devilish_ , as Rin put it, and even making Sousuke that whining mess he couldn't help but picture at night. He had to deal with an erection thanks to that image playing in his head, since he didn't want to wake Sousuke up, seeing as how Makoto knows the guy needed his sleep. As for Sousuke, he wants to spend time with Makoto; more than he wants sex, honestly. So he's disappointed and a little angry at time going by so fast, since he knows he'll have to wake up early the next morning to get ready for work at noon.

Makoto's not that great at cooking, so Sousuke makes dinner that evening, and Makoto always says it tastes amazing. Which isn't a lie considering Sousuke's a _wonderful_ cook. He and Haruka both are, and Makoto knows if he said that, they would get into a competition to see who was better. They ate in silence for the most part, since Makoto knows Sousuke prefers not to talk about work. Jingle comes trotting in and rubs against Makoto's legs and then Sousuke's, then darts from underneath the table once she sees a toy. They both knew Jingle wanted some of their dinner, but they start laughing when her attention is put on something else.

Once dinner is finished, Makoto picks up the dishes and starts to wash them, but Sousuke comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his head on his shoulder. Tilting his head to start kissing at his neck, making Makoto yelp, and nearly dropping a plate.

“ _Sousuke_..!”

“I'm ready for dessert, Makoto,” Sousuke mumbles into his neck, his hold on Makoto tightening. “Save the dishes for later.”

“If I did that, they'll be soaking until tomorrow morning.” Makoto says with a huff. “Can't you wait a little while? Besides.. I kind of.. want to try.. something new.”

He whispers the last part, but Sousuke's so close that he heard every word. It makes Sousuke's eyes widen and his eyebrows raise, his hold on Makoto loosening but he doesn't pull back from him just yet. He just leans on him and watches Makoto wash the dishes and rinse off the soap on them, setting them to the side to put them in the dishwasher once Sousuke leaves. And he eventually does, because the quicker Makoto finishes, the quicker he can see what this 'something new' thing was.

“Do you actually feel like switching it up tonight?”

“Mm.. maybe.” Makoto responds, his face already heating up from talking about this. He finishes putting the dishes into the dishwasher and starts it, but he doesn't turn around yet. He's so nervous that he's gripping the counter hard enough he just might end up breaking it. “I.. have plans for you, Sousuke.”

“Then why don't we move this to the bedroom and you can lay out these plans for me?”

Makoto gulps. As much as he wants to, his legs feel like they might give out on him if he tried. He's so nervous he swears he's shaking like a leaf. There's a feeling in his gut telling him not to go through with it, but his mind tells him something different. His mind is telling him that he should, because Sousuke needs to feel the same thing Makoto always feels when they have sex: _The feeling of being denied your orgasm_. He wants to see him squirm, hear him whine, hear him _beg_. Just thinking about it is making Makoto more eager. He takes in a deep breath, and turns around, his face redder than ever, but there's a sly grin on his face and Sousuke doesn't know if he should say Makoto looks cute or seductive right now. Heck, he didn't even think he was capable of grinning like a sly fox like this.

They move to the bedroom, and they're both standing there, with Sousuke's arms crossed over his chest, waiting patiently, while Makoto is standing there, frozen stiff with his hands balled up into fists. Sousuke's not going to rush him; they have the whole night. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about his lover right now. He doesn't have to go through with any of this, as much as Makoto has plans for him and wants to try something new.

“You don't have to go through with this, Makoto,” Sousuke says softly, trying to reassure him that he won't be mad with him if he didn't do anything special. Hell, he'd fine with it if Makoto didn't want sex at all tonight. “We can just cuddle or-”

Makoto takes in a deep breath and quickly walks up to Sousuke, kissing him on the lips to shut him up. Sousuke's surprised at how sudden the kiss was, but he doesn't push the brunet away. Instead, he kisses him back with his hands going up and running his fingers through his soft, brown locks. Makoto's hands are on Sousuke's shoulders, and he leans into the kiss to deepen it. Tongue darting out to run across Sousuke's lips, which Sousuke parts willingly, and Makoto deepens the kiss more, letting out a small noise as he and Sousuke's tongues rubbed up against each other.

Kissing like this lasts a long time normally. With them both being swimmers, they could hold their breath for a while before needing to pull away. With that being said, their kiss lasted for a minute at most before they pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connected to their tongues as they pulled apart from each other. Makoto always ended up getting heated over their kissing, and he's normally teased about it, but since he's in control for the night, he's not going to make Sousuke able to tease him right away.

“..Take off your shirt and get on the bed,” Makoto orders, and Sousuke complies without complaint. Makoto swallows as he watches Sousuke do as told, and he could already feel his cock twitching in his pants for how Sousuke's muscles just flexed when he took of his shirt. Makoto joins him on the bed after that, crawling over, and putting a hand on Sousuke's chest, pushing him a little so he could lay down. “O.. on your back.”

“Remember, Mako,” Sousuke starts as he lays back, getting comfortable on the bed as he watches Makoto crawl on top of him, hovering over him. He's able to see how red Makoto's face is, and as adorable as it was, he really didn't want Makoto to move too quick through this. “you're allowed to take this slow. I won't complain.”

“I know you won't. If you did, I would have to gag you.”

Sousuke's eyes widen at those words. When did his boyfriend get so confident? But he could tell Makoto's still flustered about this, even with what he just said. He may have just said whatever came to mind without thinking about it first, so he could make tonight filled with pleasure rather than all the stammering Makoto would be doing.

Makoto takes in a breath and leans down, placing kisses all over Sousuke's face, down his jaw, nipping at his jawline before going down his neck, where he kisses and sucks at his skin, leaving marks wherever he could. Sousuke takes in a breath, too, letting out hums of pleasure from Makoto sucking at his skin. It felt great, but his neck isn't as sensitive as Makoto's. He wouldn't be surprised if Makoto found them, but Sousuke's hoping he doesn't. Or else those sensitive spots would be used against him the next time they had sex.

Makoto's kissing down his body, nipping at his collarbone and down to his chest, where he flicks a nipple with his tongue, wrapping his lips around it, sucking at it while his hand toys with the other nipple. Pinching and tugging; flicking at it. It was making Sousuke's pants grow tighter, but he still bites back the moans he wants to let out. Makoto looks up at him, and if he could pout, he would. He wasn't squirming or moaning yet, and Makoto has to say he's rather disappointed. Kissing down Sousuke's upper body, down to his navel, hands going to the belt around his waist. He undoes the buckle, the button and zipper on his jeans coming next, and slides them down his hips, his hand slipping past those, where he grabs at the noticeable bulge in Sousuke's boxers. Sousuke gasps, his hips rising off the bed for a moment, giving Makoto the perfect opportunity to slide those jeans off of Sousuke further.

“You're so _hard_ , Sousuke,” Makoto says, his hand squeezing that bulge, making Sousuke's breath hitch. “I bet you're just ready to cum by watching me, aren't you?”

“ _God_ , yes I am, Makoto.” Sousuke admits, because he's hoping Makoto would go through this a bit faster, regardless of what he had said before. “You're just so attractive like this..”

“Am I now? I wonder what would happen if I just didn't let you cum though..”

“Wait.. what?”

Sousuke's eyes widen as he watches Makoto get off the bed, to their dresser, and to the bottom drawer. It take a few seconds to find what he was looking for, but he pulls out a medium sized plastic bag and stands up, kicking the bottom drawer back in with his foot. He goes back to the bed, placing the bag on the mattress before he takes off his own shirt. Dropping it to the floor, doing the same with his pants. He tugs off Sousuke's pants completely, letting them join the other clothing on the floor, joining the other back on the bed.

“I asked Nagisa for his help a few days ago,” Makoto starts off saying, taking the bag and crawling over to Sousuke's side. “and he was j _ust so helpful_. I owe him a lot, really.”

“And what did he help you with, dare I ask.”

There's a grin playing on Makoto's lips as he reaches into the bag, pulling out a pair of handcuffs; bright red and made of fur. Makoto orders him to raise his arms, and Sousuke has to admit, he's a little scared, but complies with the order. Makoto locks one side of the cuff on Sousuke's right wrist, bringing the left cuff around one of the pillars on their headboard, then putting that around Sousuke's left wrist. This way, Makoto's sure Sousuke can't break free of the cuffs, and also sure that it wouldn't hurt his shoulder as much. So he hopes it won't anyway.

Makoto brings himself in between Sousuke's legs, tugging his boxers down, but not enough to let his erection free. Just enough to reveal his hips, bringing his mouth to Sousuke's right hip, where he kisses and nips at the hip bone, making Sousuke grunt a little. It makes Makoto grin, and he trails down, to Sousuke's thighs, sucking on his skin to leave marks there, as well. Sousuke's hands ball into fists as he's left cuffed to the headboard, wanting to complain about how he's unable to touch Makoto. But as scared as he was to find out what else Makoto has planned, he _really_ wants to see what the brunet has planned.

Makoto's done with marking Sousuke now, so he brings his mouth to that bulge, and instead of pulling down Sousuke's boxers so he could suck him off, Makoto decides to suck him off through the fabric. Just wrapping his mouth around the bulge make Sousuke's hips jerk, letting out a loud groan at the feeling. As Makoto sucks him off, Sousuke can't stop saying his name. Makoto eventually stops, with Sousuke's boxers now damp from his saliva. Tugging them down, down his legs, and off of Sousuke completely, leaving him completely nude in front of him.

And Makoto can see the pre-cum leaking from the tip of Sousuke's cock, and he wonders if he should slip the cock ring on now, or when Sousuke's closer to his orgasm. So he asks:

“How close are you, Sousuke?”

“Because of what you did?” Sousuke asks back, not waiting for a response and speaks up again. “I would say very close.”

He got his answer. It was quick, but Makoto had expected that. Sousuke's orgasm may have came quicker than normal because Makoto was in control – he only thinks this because it happened on Sousuke's birthday, as well – and grabs the bag again, reaching in, and pulling the package for the cock ring. Taking it out of its package, Makoto brings his hand around Sousuke's cock, stroking it a few times, listening to the moans coming from him. Then he slips the cock ring on, right to the base, and then he hears a _whine_ leave Sousuke's mouth.

“Ma.. Makoto wait..!” he pants out, his teal eyes wide and his hips rolling. Makoto knows he's desperate for release, and he does feel a little bad about doing this, but it was an enjoyable sight to see Sousuke already gasping and trying to find some sort of pleasure like this. “You.. Are you really going to leave this on me..? Is that your plan?”

“I'm not going to leave you like this,” Makoto responds, and Sousuke lets out a sigh of relief; Makoto's not _that_ cruel. “But I am going to keep that on you until _I_ cum. There have been too many times where I haven't thanks to you cumming too quickly, and I have to suffer with either no release at all or using my hand because you fall asleep right after we have sex. So now you get to suffer, and I'm not going to give in until I think you should be able to cum.”

“..Oh.. Oh my god..” Sousuke starts laughing a little, but his cock is twitching from how turned on he was. Makoto should _really_ do this more often. “You little _devil_.”

“Eh?” Makoto pulls back, a confused look on his face, then a sweet, almost motherly smile appears on his face. “I don't know what you're talking about Sousuke~”

..This was going to be one long night. And Sousuke doesn't just think that – he _knows_.


End file.
